A Summer Without
by Trixi
Summary: After spending an entire summer without Cory, Topanga realizes she can't live without him. Therefore, this causes a new line drawn between them. And they realize how much they need one another.


A Summer Within  
  
Written by Sheena  
  
Topanga looked at the rippling waves of the ocean. Yellowish grains of warm sand lay all around her. Her beautiful golden hair blew in the breeze. She sighed,  
  
watching the waves being sucked into the sea and tossed back out at her again. A summer without Cory. A WHOLE summer. Topanga's 16th summer of her life and no Cory.  
  
She couldn't believe she was at Bethany Beach, in a romantic villa, with no Cory.  
  
"I wish Cory were here," she said aloud. "I love him and wanna be with him forever." Sure, this sounded crazy. They were young and inexperienced. Topanga watched  
  
the evening sun sink into the cold blue waters and night fell upon her. Her beautiful brown hair twirled and danced in the summer breeze.  
  
Sometimes Topanga spent her days at the boardwalk or by the seashore. But all she thought about was Cory. She didn't know why she'd loved him for so long or how they found they were meant  
  
to be. Sometimes she dreamed of him. Sometimes she wrote letters to him, but she ended up tossing them into the trash. They never came out right. How could she explain how she explain what she felt? How could words  
  
describe the love inside her.  
  
Summer was coming to an end. Topanga had spent her whole time watching the ocean or thinking of Cory. That's all she wanted. That's all she cared for...Cory. Before summer was over, Topanga went  
  
down to the boardwalk one last time. She was watching the ocean and the morning sun. She was thinking of Cory. "Hey," came a voice from behind her. The cutest guy she'd ever seen...tall...handsome...was standing before her.  
  
"Aren't you that girl who stays out here by herself?"  
  
"I guess..." Topanga felt tears come to her eyes. She looked around, trying to find a way out of this.  
  
"Well, I've been watching you. My name's Daniel. Hi, er...."  
  
"...Topanga."  
  
"Topanga?? Uh, well...that's uh,"  
  
"What?! You have a problem with my name? Is that it??" Topanga felt anger burn inside of her heart. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I've been depressed. There's this guy..."  
  
"Oh, he dumped you, huh?"  
  
"No! He didn't DUMP me. He just said goodbye for awhile."  
  
"Oh...sure...Well, Topanga, uh, what's a pretty gal like you doing tonight?"  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you go ask her."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************************************************  
  
"She's gone, Cor."  
  
"No, she's not! I refuse to accept that!!" Cory and Shawn were sitting on a bench in the park. Summer sun was trailing over them. "Look Shawn," Cory sounded annoyed. "SHE chose to go on this vacation.  
  
SHE chose to leave me-"  
  
"She didn't CHOOSE to do anything, Cor." Shawn broke in. "She's just going on vacation. Or have you not heard of that?"  
  
"I dunno," Cory said. "I miss her."  
  
"And I miss her too, Cor. You gotta accept the fact she wanted time alone."  
  
"Well, say she meets some beach hunk, k? And uh, say she falls in love with him. Come fall, she'll forget I exist!! They're marriage will be planned by June! I'll be...the Old Lova' Boy..."  
  
"She won't forget you, Cor. You just need to losen up. Relax. She's still your girlfriend."  
  
"And she still loves me?"  
  
"Of course she does. She always has...and always will."  
  
"You're right. Thanks Shawn."  
  
"Hey, that's what I'm here for."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
"So Topanga, you skii?" Daniel and Topanga were sitting at a table in a fancy seafood returant.  
  
"Well," Topanga said. "Not always. But it's fun." She smiled, then looked away.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I...Excuse me." Topanga got up and started to walk outside. Daniel followed.  
  
"Topanga! I thought you wanted to be with me."  
  
"I do, okay? I just don't think I can."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Topanga sighed. "Let's just pretend this date means nothing, ok? Please."  
  
Now it was Daniel's turn to sigh. "But a date has to mean somethin'. You mean somethin' to me, cutie."  
  
Topanga pulled away. "Stop it," she snapped. "You don't LOVE me. And you can't call me cutie."  
  
"Fine...sugarbunny."  
  
Topanga scoffed. "UGGHH! I'm sick of this. Just...get away from me. And stop hounding me!! I love Cory!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cory! Cory Matthews. And I always will so get away and stop."  
  
Daniel put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I know," he said. "Let's go over to my house and have some fun..."  
  
"No! NO FUN!! I could never have fun wih you!!" Topanga screamed, jerked away and started running, blinded by tears. Why was she such a reck? WHY?!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
Topanga returned home that summer in tears of happiness. She met Cory and Shawn in the airport. As soon as she saw Cory she flung her arms around him. "Oh, Cory," She said. "I  
  
missed you so much!"  
  
"Me, too, Topanga." Cory said, kissing her.  
  
"Hey, Topanga. So, how was the beach?"  
  
"It was okay, Shawn. But I missed you, Cory. I love you."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************************************************  
  
Topanga, Shawn and Cory were sitting at their normal booth at Chubbie's for lunch. Ever since she'd come home, Topanga had been utterly quiet. She hardly payed any attention to her food or to Cory.  
  
"You okay, Topanga?" Cory asked.  
  
"No, Cory I'm fine." Topanga managed a smile. "I'm....fine."  
  
"Well, good. You should be." Cory said. A sudden hush fell over the three of them. They ate in peace.  
  
"Cory," Topanga said suddenly in a tone that made him jump. "I...we need to talk."  
  
Shawn scoffed. "Alone..."  
  
"No, Shawn." Topanga said. "It's perfectly ok if you hear." She turned to Cory, "All summer long, I've missed you. And I tried to be happy...but it didn't work. Now I know I can't be happy without you. You see?"  
  
"See what?" Cory asked. "Topanga, doll, there's nothing to see. I mean, as long as we're together...life is good! Okay? Okay? Topanga?"  
  
Topanga paused. "We're braking up. I can't waste my life worrying about things like this." Her thoughts flew back to Daniel. "I'm sorry. I...I'm sorry, Cory. I just can't bear to live like this. Knowing I can't go  
  
somewhere or do something without you. It's just...no..."  
  
Cory put his hand over hers. "No, Topanga." They had some sort of arguement after that, and it went like this:  
  
CORY: I love you, Topanga! I've loved you since we were little kids.  
  
TOPANGA: I know, Cory. But we can't revolve our lives around each other...  
  
SHAWN: Um, can I say something??  
  
TOPANGA:...knowing that if we never see each other again we'd....  
  
SHAWN: HEY!!  
  
TOPANGA: ...and above all...  
  
SHAWN: Hello?? Cory?? I'd just like to say that as long-  
  
TOPANGA: ....that's why we can't see each other. I'm sorry.  
  
[Topanga gets up and walks away]  
  
CORY: Topanga! Topanga??!?! WAIT!  
  
[Cory follows her]  
  
SHAWN: Oh, no! I am tired of this. You are NOT leaving me with the check AGAIN...  
  
[Waitress hands Shawn the check]  
  
SHAWN: Starting tommorrow...  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ***********  
  
School started soon after. Topanga and Cory had stopped speaking. It had seemed like their long-time love had been washed away like so many tears falling into the ocean. And it seemed as though they were like  
  
those tears...Cold, alone, lost....lost by the dim shadows of the pearly moon. Lost in the waves, in the sea...forever. Or so it seemed...  
  
THE END  
  
Well, what did you think? Well, I'D like to first mention I'm 12 years old and have been writing for years. I enjoyed writitng this quick little piece. It was fun to write. I LOVE Boy Meets World. I can't live without it.  
  
It's so funny and cute and...well, a great show!:) Please leave your opinion. I'd like to hear what people think of my story and my writing. If you leave me a message I'll reply.  
  
~*~SHEENA~*~ 


End file.
